


My Friend Thinks You're Cute

by Alette



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alette/pseuds/Alette
Summary: It's Jinwoo. Jinwoo's the friend.





	My Friend Thinks You're Cute

**Author's Note:**

> From that popular incorrect text!  
> "My friend thinks you're cute."  
> "Really, which friend?"  
> "Me. I'm the friend."
> 
> I told you guys I'd work it into a fic! Instead I made an entire fic based on it whoops  
> Find me on [tumblr](http://dream-astro.tumblr.com/)~

Jinwoo’s peaceful moment with his new book was interrupted by the entrance of the living sun and the most monumental lie in the universe.

“I am undateable.”

Jinwoo put his book down without even bothering to mark his place. He didn’t really care about it anymore. “Why would you say that?”

Myungjun huffed and pouted. “Another blind date ended in disaster.”

“What happened this time?” Jinwoo asked.

“He said he thought chihuahuas are ugly!” said Myungjun hotly. “What kind of monster would say that?”

Jinwoo himself was of the opinion chihuahuas were not exactly the cutest dog breed, but he kept that thought to himself. All dog breeds were beautiful and deserved love, according to the person sitting opposite him.

Kim Myungjun. Sociology fourth year, the living personification of the summer sun, and Jinwoo’s secret love for seven months. Sometimes Jinwoo wondered how he could be so in love with such a messy, fluttery dork, but then said dork smiled at him and Jinwoo thought he understood.

“So of course I got up and immediately left,” continued Myungjun, sinking into the sofa of the university’s common room. He frowned at his lap. “And the guy didn’t even bother coming after me.”

“His loss,” said Jinwoo, trying to sound casual and not like he wanted to track down this guy and punch him in the face for being such an idiot and making Myungjun sad.

“So that’s the third bad one in a month,” Myungjun sighed. “I guess I’m just meant to spend the rest of my life alone as a lonely bachelor with twelve dogs. Not that there’s anything bad about the dogs, just the lonely bachelor part.”

It was one of the great mysteries of Jinwoo’s life how a guy like Myungjun could remain single. Jinwoo would’ve given two limbs and an ear to go on a date with Myungjun. But he knew if he ever did confess all that would happen was things would get awkward, and that was the last thing he wanted. After all, why would Myungjun like _him_? So Jinwoo accepted his role as Myungjun’s friend and constant comfort during his blind date ordeal.

“I’m sure you’ll find someone eventually,” he said, trying to cheer Myungjun up. “There’s someone out there that deserves you and your twelve dogs.”

Myungjun did not look cheered up. “I think I’ve tipped my annoying/cute ratio balance,” he said dejectedly.

That, Jinwoo couldn’t accept. “Don’t say that, hyung,” he said. “You’re real, real far from that line.”

“But no one finds me cute anymore,” said Myungjun with literally the cutest pout in the world.

“Loads of people find you cute,” Jinwoo insisted. One of them was sitting right there. And then although Jinwoo knew he really shouldn’t, he added, “My friend thinks you’re cute.”

That caught Myungjun’s attention. “Really, which friend?” he asked, curious.

 _Me. I’m the friend._ “Uh…” Jinwoo really hadn’t thought this through.

Myungjun suddenly lit up. “It’s not Lee Dongmin, is it?” Before Jinwoo could answer, Myungjun jumped onto his couch and grabbed him by the shoulders. “Is it Lee Dongmin?”

Lee Dongmin was one of Jinwoo’s close juniors, and the only person who challenged Myungjun in perfection. He was tall, outrageously good-looking, kind and hardworking and the embodiment of a shoujo manga character. At least half the campus was wildly in love with him and he received shiny eyes and wistful sighs wherever he went, and Jinwoo had to admit if anyone deserved it, it was Dongmin.

And now as Jinwoo’s perfect crush wanted to know if Jinwoo’s perfect friend liked him, he was trapped, and before he could stop himself he squeaked out, “Yes.”

Myungjun’s shriek could have cracked the windows. People stared, but it seemed he didn’t care. “Lee Dongmin! I can’t believe it,” he said excitedly. “What’d he say?”

Immediately Jinwoo regretted answering yes, but he couldn’t take it back now. “Just that you’re really fun and cute and you have a nice voice,” he said. “And when you enter a room, it’s like a whole entire sun just rises. It’s hard to look at you sometimes. That’s how much you shine.”

“Wow,” Myungjun breathed out. “Dongmin said all that?”

Dongmin hadn’t, of course. Jinwoo himself had never said any of that aloud, not until that moment. He just nodded.

Myungjun sat silent for a few moments, as though he was thinking something through, and Jinwoo felt the uneasiness in the pit of his stomach grow. He was about to say something--anything to break the silence--when Myungjun said, “I’m free Thursday night.”

For a moment, Jinwoo didn’t understand. And then he did, and he wished he hadn’t. Myungjun seemed to think Jinwoo hadn’t gotten it, and said, “You can tell Dongmin I’d love to go on a date with him. I’m free on Thursday.”

And then Myungjun smiled. That smile that Jinwoo would do anything for.

“Sure,” Jinwoo said.

Myungjun shrieked again and threw himself onto Jinwoo, hugging him tightly. “You’re the best, Jinwoo.”

And the uneasiness grew.

 

“Wait, you want _me_ to pretend to like the guy _you_ like?”

“Yes,” Jinwoo said determinedly. “Can you do it?”

Dongmin frowned. “I think you got this fake-dating thing messed up, hyung.”

“Please, Dongmin,” said Jinwoo, following him down the campus path. “Just one date on Thursday. For me.”

“I don’t know,” said Dongmin, handsome face creased in uncertainty. “What if someone sees us and thinks something?”

He didn’t say it, but he was worried about a specific someone seeing them. Dongmin was not officially dating dance major Moon Bin, but it was pretty obvious they were more than just friends. Bin shot heart eyes any time he was anywhere near Dongmin, and one mention of Bin’s name would turn Dongmin into a blushing mess. It was obvious and adorable and Jinwoo might have been a little jealous of them.

“Myungjun likes that tiny little place by the back gate of the campus, no one will see you,” said Jinwoo. He paused, and then added, “Unless you want someone to see you?”

“Why would I want that?” Dongmin was getting a little pink. It seemed he was already thinking about Bin.

“Y’know, that fake-dating thing,” shrugged Jinwoo. “If _someone_ were to see you on a date, all dressed up and with a cute guy…” he trailed off, let Dongmin think up the rest.

“Okay, I’ll do it,” said Dongmin immediately. As Jinwoo expected. The guy read too much fanfiction.

“Great,” said Jinwoo. “I knew I could count on you, Dongmin.”

“But, hyung, what about after Thursday?” asked Dongmin. “Do I need to keep pretending to like Myungjun-hyung? I don’t know how long I can do that.”

“Please, Dongmin, pretending to like him is not hard,” Jinwoo brushed off. “It’s pretending _not_ to like him, that’s hard.”

Dongmin stopped walking. “Hyung.”

“Okay, okay,” said Jinwoo. “I don’t know. But you have to call him afterwards and tell him the date went great. Like the greatest blind date of your life.”

“Got it,” said Dongmin. He paused. “But, hyung… what exactly do think will happen from this? Do you really want Myungjun-hyung to fall for me? Because I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“I don’t know, Dongminnie,” admitted Jinwoo. “You know I become an idiot when it comes to him. Just promise me you’ll do this.”

“Of course, hyung,” said Dongmin, and he put up a reassuring smile. Jinwoo smiled back, but the pit just became bigger and bigger.

 

“Jinwoo, are you sure I look okay?”

“You look great, hyung,” said Jinwoo, and that was the understatement of the century.

It was Thursday night, and the two of them were at Myungjun’s favourite cafe, waiting for Dongmin to arrive. Myungjun had lightly curled his chocolate brown hair, and it was making Jinwoo _feel_ things.

“You don’t think I’ll be stood up, do you?” Myungjun was nervous.

“Of course not,” Jinwoo said firmly. “I told you, Dongmin sent me a message saying he’s going to be a little late. And I’ll be here to keep you company until he arrives.”

“Thanks, Jinwoo,” said Myungjun, putting up a small smile. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Screaming your head off in this cafe and being a nuisance, probably,” said Jinwoo, smiling back.

“I am never a nuisance,” Myungjun said, affronted. “It is physically impossible for me to be a nuisance. Kim Myungjun, being a nuisance? Never.”

Myungjun started laughing before Jinwoo even had a chance to, and then they were laughing together. The good mood didn’t last long before Myungjun was nervously biting his lower lip. “What if he doesn’t like me?” he asked. “What if he just thought he liked me, but really, he doesn’t?”

“Hyung, don’t be ridiculous,” said Jinwoo calmly. “Who wouldn’t like you?”

“Look at me Jinwoo, I’m a sweaty nervous mess,” said Myungjun. He smiled softly at Jinwoo. “I’m not like you. You’re cool and collected, like, all the time.”

“Yeah, but you’re cute,” said Jinwoo, trying to bolster Myungjun’s spirit again. “Sure I’m calm but you’ve got the cute factor to the thousandth degree, so you’re all good.”

“You’re pretty cute too,” said Myungjun slyly. “My friend thinks you’re cute.”

Jinwoo snorted. “Really, which friend?”

“Me, I’m the friend,” said Myungjun immediately.

Jinwoo knew he should shoot back some witty reply, but he was so stunned his mouth fell open and he gaped at Myungjun. Had he dreamed that up or did that really happen? Myungjun laughed, and leaned across the table to poke Jinwoo’s cheek.

“Wha?” Jinwoo finally managed to say.

“Park Jinwoo you’re the cutest,” said Myungjun with a bright smile. He sighed, and then propped up his chin and said, “You know, I kind of expected you to say that to me? That you were the friend who thought I was cute.”

“I… wha?”

“I wouldn’t have minded if you were the one I was meeting tonight,” said Myungjun casually, and not like he had just uprooted Jinwoo’s sanity and sent it into outer space.

Jinwoo just sat and stared. This was definitely reality. If this was a dream, he would’ve woken up by now. Myungjun just said he found him cute. He also said he wouldn’t mind going on a date with him.

This was all real.

So what did Jinwoo do _now?_

“I… think I have a phone call,” Jinwoo said in a strangled voice, and before Myungjun could answer he was out of the booth and walking to the back of the cafe.

He dialed Dongmin’s number with surprisingly steady hands, and the call was picked up on the third ring. “Jinwoo-hyung, don’t worry, I’m two minutes away,” Dongmin said as soon as he answered.

“Dongmin, disappear,” Jinwoo whispered into the phone. “Now.”

“What? Hyung, I’m right by the cafe, don’t worry,” said Dongmin. “Myungjun-hyung isn’t going to be stood up.”

“I need you to go home, right now,” said Jinwoo. He glanced over his shoulder to see if Myungjun had heard, but thankfully he hadn’t. “Do not show up to the blind date.”

“I can literally see the cafe,” said Dongmin, sounding very confused. “It'll take me thirty seconds to get there. I don’t understand--”

“Lee Dongmin if you love me you will _go home_.”

“I… okay,” said Dongmin, completely bewildered. “Okay, I won’t show up. I dressed up and everything for it, though.”

“Moon Bin will be at that ramen place behind his dance studio, show up there,” said Jinwoo. “Thanks, Dongmin.”

He hung up before Dongmin could deny he’d ever go to that ramen place, although Jinwoo was willing to bet everything he had Dongmin was taking a taxi there right that moment. He went back to the small table where Myungjun was waiting, grinning.

“Dongmin can’t make it,” said Jinwoo, putting his phone back in his pocket as he sat down.

“Dongmin can’t make it?” Myungjun was grinning wildly.

“Dongmin can’t make it,” Jinwoo repeated, refusing to crack under the weight of Myungjun’s knowing smile.

“And I curled my hair for nothing,” said Myungjun with a pout.

“Well, I’m here,” said Jinwoo, trying to sound casual and not like his heart was ready to explode in his chest. “We could still have dinner, the two of us.” He tried to keep his face normal but Jinwoo could feel himself sweating, his hands all ready to shake. His heart felt ready to give out at any moment as he waited for Myungjun to respond.

And Myungjun smiled, and it was like the sun came out at night. “Sounds good.”

 

Some of Myungjun’s hair had curled by itself, and was sticking out at an odd angle. Jinwoo watched it, fascinated. He wanted to smooth it down, but at the same it was just so damn adorable. He watched it bob up and down as Myungjun talked animatedly, debating whether to smooth it out or not.

“Yah Park Jinwoo! Are you even listening to me?”

Myungjun’s sharp yell and a whack on the thigh brought Jinwoo back to the present. “Of course I am, babe,” he said calmly. He decided he wouldn’t smooth out the curl.

“Really?” Myungjun said, unconvinced. “What was I talking about then?”

“About how your brilliant pun went unappreciated,” said Jinwoo.

“That’s right, it was brilliant!” said Myungjun, validated. “Marx and marks. Genius, right?”

Jinwoo nodded. It had been a guess, but he knew his boyfriend well enough to know what he got excited about.

In truth, Myungjun got excited about almost everything. It might be tiring sometimes, but Jinwoo didn’t mind. Whenever he remembered that Kim Myungjun was actually his boyfriend, Jinwoo didn’t mind anything at all.

“Hey! Jinwoo-hyung!”

A familiar voice caught Jinwoo’s attention, and he craned his neck to see Dongmin approaching. He wasn’t alone. Moon Bin walked right by his side, not even trying to hide their new relationship. Jinwoo grinned.

“Hey, Dongmin,” he said, making space on the sofa he and Myungjun were on. “Haven’t seen you around.”

“Been busy,” said Dongmin, turning lightly pink. “Hi, Myungjun-hyung.”

“Yeah, I can see you’ve been busy,” Jinwoo smirked as Myungjun brightly greeted Dongmin back. “Hey, Bin.”

“Hey, hyung,” Bin said back casually. He was obviously not as embarrassed as Dongmin, who was already blushing furiously.

“Oh, so this is Bin? We meet at last,” said Myungjun, sitting up. “I always wondered who Dongmin would end up dating.”

The phrasing of it pinged something in Bin. “What do you mean?” he asked. Jinwoo could already see where he was going and was trying very hard not to laugh.

“Y’know, Dongmin used to like me,” Myungjun said with a sunny smile. “We were supposed to go on a date about a month back, but then I started dating Jinwoo and, well, the rest is history.”

Bin whipped his head around to Dongmin, who was now completely red in the face and stuttering. “You never told me about that,” he said.

“I—It’s not like that, Binnie, really,” said Dongmin earnestly. He looked at Jinwoo for backup. “Hyung, tell him.”

“Honestly I can’t believe my luck, I managed to snag Myungjun before Dongmin could,” said Jinwoo airily. A flustered Dongmin was one of Jinwoo’s most favourite things in the world, and Jinwoo would never _not_ play along with his boyfriend.

“Hyung!” Dongmin was indignant, but before he could say any more Bin had given a stiff goodbye and started leaving. “No, Binnie, wait,” said Dongmin quickly, trailing after him. “It’s not like that at all! Remember I once told you about that fake-dating thing…”

“I kind of wanna ask why you did that,” said Jinwoo, grinning, when Dongmin and Bin were out of earshot. “But I’m not sure you even have a reason.”

Myungjun sniffed. “No other couple is allowed to be as cute as us.”

Jinwoo rolled his eyes. “Like that’s even possible.”

That made Myungjun laugh, that way-too-loud laugh that Jinwoo liked so much. “You’re cute, Jinwoo,” he said, smiling softly at him.

And Jinwoo thought his heart was ready to explode from happiness. “You’re cute too.”

**Author's Note:**

> welp this didn't turn out as good as I expected it to  
> Still I think it's alright? I didn't tag the Binu because it's not that major :) Love + comments + critique always appreciated (though I don't reply, sorry about that :/)  
> I'm on [tumblr](http://dream-astro.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk


End file.
